


Your Snitch

by hirusen



Series: Drifting With A Warlock And Hunter [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Apologies, Developing Relationship, Drifter's Past, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, Language, Past Love, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues, Working With The Praxic Order (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Drifter knew the pain of betrayal, but... Fuck, why her?





	Your Snitch

Nis sighed deeply as she leaned against the wall, staring down the corridor to stare at Drifter's back. An action he's taken up so show the betrayal he must feel when she sided with the Vanguard, or rather with Aunor.  _I need to explain everything to him._ Liam had a plan in place should something like what happened happen, but they didn't get a chance to explain it to Drifter before the shit hit the fan.

Drifter cocked a brow at the sound of footsteps getting closer, having felt eyes on his back for a good twenty minutes. He turned his head as he straightened up, seeing Nis walking towards him. "How ya doin', snitch?" He bit out. Was he surprised by her choice to stand with the Vanguard? Yes. Very much. She was someone who caused fear in her opponents when she played Gambit, even more so in Prime; if she invaded the enemy side, she was taking at least three with her before she was taken out, but that was IF they could get their shots in before he pulled her back. And if she didn't invade? Well...let's just say that Drifter does feel a little bad for who or whatever he's pitted against her and her team.

"...Can we talk, in private?" She offered, voice soft and her eyes holding something he couldn't quite make out. Did she feel...what? Unsure? Guilty? "Sorry, sister, but I'm a little busy." He turned his back to her again, arms folded on the railing as he stared into the swirling mess that was contained in the Bank he had down here. Then he heard her step closer to him and then her arms were wrapped around his middle, feeling as her cheek was pressed against his shoulder blade. "Please?" Drifter didn't say a thing, reaching for her hands and setting one of his over them.

 _Orin..._ The woman's name flickered into his head, the pain that came with it flooding through him for a moment, but he pushed it away. This wasn't the first time a woman he's come to care about so fiercely didn't listen to him, and he doubts it's gonna be the last. "...Why in private? Why not here?" He asked and he watched as her Ghost popped up, showing him three areas; familiar areas, and then he saw the words on the edges of the images: Praxic bug locations.  _So Aunor had you bug my place..._ Of course the Praxic prick did. Why did she insist on butting her nose into things that she shouldn't? Aunor was a Warlock, not a Titan; though, given her actions, he was starting to wonder about the truth of that.

"Fine. Lead the way." Drifter spoke up, feeling as she pulled away enough for him to turn around, letting her take one of his hands and lead him towards the transmat area of the Annex.  _Smart._ Most Guardians would be busy with Crucible or Vanguard business, and a good hunk of them already came down to talk to Ada-1 for bounties and new weapon frames. "So...what did you wanna talk about, sister?" He asked and was stunned by her rushing into his arms, holding him tightly. His hands fell onto her shoulders, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm so sorry, Drifter. I didn't want to hurt you like that." She meant when she sided with the Vanguard. "Now, now. I told ya, I understand your choice."  _Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch._ "I-I know, but..." Nis moved back a step, locking her glowing acid venom eyes with his brown, and he saw the pain that her choice was causing her. But...why was it? "Sister?" She let out a solemn breath. "...Did Liam ever talk about a plan? If something like what happened were to happen?" A plan if he and his fireteam had to pick sides? "No. Not that I can recall." "I thought so." Nis took another step back, sucked in a deep breath through her nose, eyes falling close as she slowly let it out.

"I'm sure Liam didn't mention it to you, but a while back he--as well as the rest of us--recieved messages from Aunor, warning us of you." Drifter chewed on his lower lip; he would've loved to have known about that sooner. "He and I discussed with Echo what we should do if Aunor asks for his or our aid; we decided that I would be the one who would stay with the Vanguard, while he and Echo stayed with you. Since nearly anyone who knows about our fireteam knows that I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't of them, if someone who was with either side were to see us talking, they'd think that I was trying to get them to come back to the Vanguard, and not be giving them information on what the Praxic Order is doing." Nis turned to look out at the City miles below them, curling her arms around herself like she suddenly got cold. "Granted, we were hoping to tell you the plan before...well, you know. But I guess we just didn't move fast enough this time."

Drifter wasn't sure what to say, which was strange for him. "So why the pained expression?" "...You call me snitch; your back's to me anytime I'm in the Annex alone. I can see that I've hurt you by betraying your trust, but..." Nis looked up at him. "Drifter, my loyalty lies with you and you alone." ...What? Was she joking? "You serious?" "As Spider is a business man." Which was  _very_ serious. "And...I can tell this isn't the first time you've had someone you care about betray you in some way." He flinched and glared at her, though that only seemed to prove her point.

"...How much do I remind you of her? Of the woman who didn't listen to you, and left your side?" "Too much." He admitted, stepping closer to Nis and reaching up, cupping one of her cheeks in the palm of his hand. It was uncanny just how similar she was to Orin; of how much she means to him. "...Did you love her?" "What's it to you?" "That look you give me...a look of longing, of the familiar ache of an un-asked passion...it made me wonder what kind of relationship you had with her." Shit. The years must finally be catching up to him if he's been that obvious. Something about Nis was pulling him in just like Orin did, but her presents was so much different than her's; there was something more...maternal, he guessed, about Nis that relaxed him. Maybe it was because she was a teacher in her spare time? Or maybe it was the interest she showed in understanding the Darkness better that had her pulling on his attention?

Whatever it was, it make his heart throb and ache like it did when Orin was around back in the day. Seeing her now, though...  _Fucking Nine._ He wishes that she did listen to him and didn't try to seek out the Nine; she might have been at his side in this Age, might have helped him leave the Shadows sooner; hell, they might've had a family together, who knows? The thought of settling down now, however, didn't sit too well with Drifter. "...She and I were...good friends. Titans, the both of us, but she...didn't listen to my pleas to have her stay. To not seek out the people that she did." "Did she die?" Drifter shook his head. "I...I don't know. I, I haven't seen her in a very long time. A couple Ages, actually." He lied; he  **has** seen Orin again, but...he doesn't want to think of her like  ** _that_**.

"...I'm so sorry, Drifter." His eyes slid over to hers, seeing the honestly in them. She really did feel bad for the pain she's put him back in. It wasn't anything new, really, it was just the freshness of the wound opening again that made it hurt. "...Oh, fuck it." If he was going to get murdered, so be it. Nis was turning to look at him, a question on her lips, but it was ripped away from her as Drifter leaned in and pressed his lips to her's. There was so much anguish in it, like he was trying to vent his pain, and yet...she couldn't deny the pure love and affection she felt in it as well. Drifter didn't know what Nis was going to think of the kiss; didn't bother hiding how he felt about her and everything he's been dealing with as old memories resurfaced.

"Am I replacing her?" "No. You're not." He answered honestly, which hasn't happened in fucking eons it feels like. Nis makes him do and feel things that he hasn't for decades. It was truly a gift he was glad she had. He pressed his forehead to her's, eyes closed. Ball was in her court now; he's made his move, up to her what she does with it. "I'm not gonna lie...something about you has me...distracted." "Oh?" He spoke up, a smirk playing onto his mouth. "Yeah. I can see now why Liam's so attracted to you." Crap. That was it, huh? One kiss.  _Ah, well. It was worth it._ He can't say he's too disappointed about that; at least he got the kiss in.

"But, I have to ask something, Drifter." "Shoot." "...H-How...How long have you felt this way about me?" He straightened up then, opening his eyes up, but keeping them on the ceiling; he wasn't sure he could take whatever look she has on her pretty face right now. And Light, what a face it was: almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones, those full kissable lips which were so fucking soft against his own. Yeah, she was an Awoken, so her skin always seemed to be moving with the Light that was infused within her people, but that never bothered him; didn't mind the fact that the blue in her skin tone was barely there. Honestly, it made her look almost ethereal in the right light.

"I, uh..." Drifter licked his lips, unsure if he should tell her the honest number. "For...about six months or so." Nis's eyebrows nearly shot off her face. "You've been in love with me...ever since we met?" "Granted, I knew it would take you some time to even warm up to me, and I knew you were more concerned about Liam's relationship with me, but...yeah." "Does he know?" "I've mentioned that I've recently found myself drawn to a woman, yes. Didn't tell him it was you." He stated. Why lie about that? Liam knew that Drifter was down to shack-up with just about anyone, so it didn't surprise him when he told him about the attraction he has towards Nis. "...What did he say about it?" "Wants to meet the woman who has my attention, but other than that, he's fine with it."

That confused Nis a little bit; while not to an extent that it would make her worried, Liam is a bit possessive of the people he loves. She didn't think that he'd be okay with sharing a lover. "Really?" "I'm not sure why he is myself, but yeah." Well, at least they were both confused by that. "So... There you have it. My heart in your hands." So what was she going to do about it? Nis took in Drifter, thought about how this man makes her feel, and couldn't really deny herself of what she wanted.

Drifter almost whimpered as Nis reached up, cupped his cheek, and gently guided him back down to her lips.  _Is this some dream?_ Please, for the sake of anything good left in the world, don't let this be a dream. He didn't want it to be a dream. She kissed him softly, slowly, reassuringly. She was telling him that it was going to be okay, and that she wanted him too. Drifter felt a smile spread his lips when they pulled away and a giggle left Nis's throat. "Guess I'm your snitch now, huh?" "I guess so...darlin'."


End file.
